Keind Series
KEIND Series es un canal de televisión ficticio propiedad de KEIND Entertainment , es operado por KEIND Media Networks a través de su división KEIND International Channels, posee cobertura mundial y su programación consiste en transmitir series originales y de productoras y cadenas aliadas las 24 horas del día. Actualmente posee dos señales, una en definición estándar y una en alta definición, ambas transmiten en simultáneo. thumb|250px|KEIND Series 4K es la versión en simultáneo en ultra alta definición thumb|200px|KEIND Series Play es una app y plataforma de transmisión en línea que ofrece los contenidos del canal Programación La programación del canal se basa en series mixtas, incluyendo los géneros: terror, suspenso, acción, ciencia ficción y drama, de producción propia así como de cadenas aliadas y productoras populares. Durante el período de Sonee Channel el canal también transmitía películas todas las tardes y principalmente en horas nocturnas pasadas las 9pm, luego al ser cambiado a KEND Series los espacios para los filmes fueron movidos a los fines de semana por la mañana y en las noches, pero progresivamente las horas para las películas fueron disminuyendo, convirtiéndose a finales de Septiembre de 2015 en un canal 100% dedicado a emitir series. Programas Actuales Series de Drama y Vivencias *La Viuda del Sol (The Sun Widow) *La Disputa (The Dispute Over Emill). Series de Ficción y Poder *Diecisiete Días (Seventeen Days) *El Fin de la Tierra (The End of the Earth) *El Otro Elegido (The Other One) *El Poder y el Mal (Power and Evil) *En Tierra de Hielo (In the Land of Ice) *La Chica de las Premoniciones (The Girl of Premonitions) *Odisea del Olimpo (Odyssey of Olympus) Series de Justicia y Policial *Just Whip: El Látigo de la Justicia (The Whip of Justice) *Stronger: El Escuadrón de la Fuerza (Stronger: The Force Squadron) Series de Misterio y Horror *Crónicas Malditas (Cursed Chronicles) *La Casa de Eso (The House of That) Otros Programas *K-Series Next (Próximos a estrenarse) *K-Series Weekend (Resumen de la semana de todas las series) *KEIND Series: Specials (Especiales con adelantos, entrevistas y más) Bloques *Maratón de los Sábados *Maratón sin Corte (Domingos) *Noche de Premier (Noche de episodios de estreno) Programas Futuros (Confirmados) De Producción Propia *Crucero 37: Lucha por Sobrevivir (Cruise 37: Fight to Survive) *El Fénix de Arturo (Arturo's Fenix) *La Caída del Último Dragón (The Fall of the Last Dragon) Programas Fuera del Aire Series Propias *Alerta: Emergencia en Los Ángeles (Alert: The Angels) *Archivos del Misterio (The Mystery Files) - Temporadas 1 a 3 *Back: Viajes por el Tiempo (Back: Travel through Time) *Batalla del Olimpo (Battle of Olympus) *Black Water: Archivo Paranormal (Black Water: Paranormal Archive) *CSP: Al Servicio del Peligro (CSP: At the Service of Danger) *Desafío Supervivencia (Survival Challenge) *El Ojo: La Maldición (The Curse of Eye) *El Viaje a Marte (The Journey to Mars) *Erase una vez una Asesina (Once there was an Assassin) *Galaxy: El Regreso a la Tierra (Galaxy: The Return to Earth) *Guerra de la Vida Real (War Real Life) *La Enciclopedia de los Misterios (The Encyclopedia of the Mysteries) *La Prisionera (The Prisoner) – producción de Antena K. *Muertos Caminantes: El Exterminio (Dead Walkers: The Extermination) *Secretos de la CIA (Secrets of the CIA) Series de Otras Cadenas *Bajo el Domo (Under the Dome) *Falling Skies *Detectives Médicos (Forensic Files) *El Don de Alba *El Reino (Reign) *Elemental (Elementary) *Erase una Vez (Once Upon a Time) *Fargo *Prison Break: En Busca de la Verdad *Las Aventuras de Merlín (The Adventures of Merlin) *Números (Numb3rs) *Smallville *The Strain *Vikingos (Vikings) Estructura de Señales Listado de feeds para América Latina (SD/HD): *'Zona 1:' Latino “Venezuela, Chile, Colombia, Perú, Ecuador, Bolivia, Caribe y Panamá” (hora de Venezuela, Colombia y Chile) *'Zona 2:' Norte “México y Centroamérica” (hora de Ciudad de México) *'Zona 3:' Sur “Argentina, Paraguay y Uruguay” (hora de Buenos Aires, Argentina) *'Zona 4:' Brasil (hora de Brasil) Notas Adicionales *KEIND Series Play es una plataforma en línea que reúne los programas del canal, está disponible de forma gratuita para los clientes de cable-operadoras aliadas al servicio. *El canal posee SAP disponible en algunos cable-operadores (audio latino-inglés; en Hispanoamérica). *Es el único canal del grupo que sólo emite series actuadas. *Sus principales competidores son Cinerama Series, Spica TV y FirstNET. Categoría:KEIND Entertainment Categoría:Canales de KEIND International Channels